Blood Kissed Petals
by Ika Inku
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are chasing after Sasuke! Meanwhile, the Akatsuki task Uchiha Itachi with Naruto's capture. Itachi seeks out an old flame to assist him in Naruto's capture. Sasuke and his team, along with Haruno Sakura, are also on the hunt for Uchiha Itachi! [NaruHina, SasuKarin, NejiSaku/SuiSaku, ItaHana]
1. 7 Days to the Wolves

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **7 Days to the Wolves (c) Nightwish**

* * *

 _Howl, 7 Days to the wolves, where will we be when they come? 7 days to the poison and a place in heaven. Time drawing near as they come to take us! — Nightwish_

* * *

Stars glittered in the velvet black sky. Occasionally a cloud would drift by, but the wind would usher it along, not wanting to deny mortals the majestic beauty of a diamond studded night sky.

The Hyuga compound was silent as normal as this hour, but the still sleepy silence didn't bother the young shinobi as he carefully picked his way through the Hyuga gardens. He reached the window, where his destination lied. Glancing around swiftly, he gathered chakra to his feet before scaling the building's side, which was an easy enough task in and of itself. Now, getting into the room was another matter, entirely.

Grabbing hold of the ledge, the blonde shinobi slipped a kunai between the twin windows, unlocking the simple hatch on the other side. Chuckling to himself, he sheathed his kunai, before hopping into the room, and making his way over to the futon.

Hinata jerked awake when a hand fell over her mouth. Her silvery eyes shown in the darkness as she met bright cobalt eyes. Naruto placed a finger to his lips. Hinata nodded her head in understanding and felt Naruto remove his hand from her face. She fought to keep the blush down, but ended up failing. Naruto squatted by her side. "Hinata," he said softly.

"Hmmm?" she rubbed one eye as she sat up.

"I'm leaving," he whispered. Hinata dropped her arm, back stiffening in complete surprise.

"Wh-why?" she stuttered.

"Why isn't important now." He grabbed her upper arms. Hinata felt like fainting at the physical contact. "What is important is your answer to my question," Naruto whispered.

"M-my an-answer? Wh-why?" Hinata muttered, her heart fluttering with anxious excitement.

"I need to leave Konoha for a while," Naruto paused upon hearing soft footsteps. When the footsteps passed on, he continued, "I rather not say why just yet, but I want you to come with me, Hinata."

"What?" Hinata looked at him in surprise. "Why?" Hinata cocked her head in cutely in her puzzlement. Naruto mumbled something. "What was that?" she looked at him, her silver eyes luminous in the shadows of the room.

"Your amazing. I could use your Byakugan. So…will you come?" he asked.

"Will we…be betraying the village?" Hinata asked.

"Of course not! Granny Tsunade even knows about this!" Naruto lied, a grin on his face. "In fact she was the one that suggested it!" Hinata smiled at Naruto's sincerity. "So, will ya come?"

Hinata looked back at the door then at Naruto. She nodded her head curtly, "Yes." The Hyuga heiress stood up. "Uh…stand over there," she pointed to a corner. "Turn around and no peeking!" she informed him.

Naruto chuckled. "Who do you take me for? Jiraiya?" But did has he was told anyways. Hinata swiftly got dress. Tying her Leaf headband around her neck, strapping her kunai thigh holster to her thigh and slipping on her shoes and pack. She looked at Naruto.

"Okay, I'm ready," Hinata said softly, only to noticed that Naruto had jumped out of the window. Hinata looked down at the awaiting blonde.

"Jump!" he said. "I'll catch you."

Hinata smiled, wrote a quick note to her father, before jumping into Naruto's arms.

Naruto caught her. She looked into his blue eyes and blushed. Tenderly, Naruto placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. Hinata nearly fainted, but manage not to.

The two made it out of the Hyuga compound easily. They walked the streets of the village, which seemed eerily different at night. More than once Hinata jumped, Byakugan activated, only to fine the culprit was an equally scared mouse. Naruto took a left, and before Hinata knew it, they were facing the entrance to the Uchiha compound.

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata grabbed his arm, fingers digging into his limb. "Wh-why d-do we have to go down here?" Hinata squeaked. She didn't like the miasma that clung to the landscape. It reeked of hatred, betrayal and death. A ghastly wind blew, causing a nearly split Uchiha fan to sway in the eerie wind on over rusted hinges. The two teens jumped, drawing closer together. "Wh-why are we going down here?" Hinata whispered again.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, thinking briefly of his misguided friend. "Sasuke showed me a short cut out of the village that was in the Uchiha compound. Only problem is that the exit is hidden with chakra. That's where your Byakugan comes in." Hinata gave a small smile back at him, as Naruto grabbed her hand. "But we have to be fast," he whispered.

"Why?" Hinata looked at him.

"The ghosts of Uchihas still linger here…or at least that's what Sasuke told me," he said with a shrugged. Hinata narrowed her eyes, Byakugan activated.

"Ready!" she squeezed Naruto's hand.

Naruto ran down the street. The miasma grew thicker and colder the deeper they went into the compound and if they listened closely enough, they could hear a young Sasuke's screams of agony. Hinata saw the chakra before Naruto. "Left!" she shouted. Naruto turned let, running down the street.

Splatters of dried blood glowed eerily in the starlight. Hinata shivered, wondering how someone could do this to his own family. It would be liked Neji killing the entire Hyuga clan. Hinata shook her head, not wanting to think about that. "Right!" she called out, Naruto turned right and soon they were at Sasuke's old house. To her left there was the chakra hiding the secret door, but there was also a strong chakra signature in the second story of the house. Narrowing her eyes she focused on the figure. He was tall, and appeared to be familiar with the house. Suddenly, he turned towards Hinata. She let out a small gasp, Byakugan deactivating. Naruto pulled her close to his chest as they hid against a building.

The mysterious stranger walked out of the house. His back was towards them, but Naruto could se the Akatsuki cloak that hung on his shoulders. At first Naruto thought, it was Itachi, but the man's chakra signature felt much more… sinister. Almost like Gaara's before he learned to love.

Apparently, Hinata felt the evilness of this man's chakra, for she drew in a sharp gasp, causing Naruto to clap a hand over her mouth. It was too late; the man heard the gasp and turned. The Hyuga heiress and the knucklehead ninja both froze on seeing the orange swirl mask. _So…this is Tobi, whom Pervy Sage was talking about._ Naruto vaguely wondered what Tobi was doing in Konoha and the Uchiha district more importantly.

Tobi began to walk towards them, a kunai glinting just at the edge of his Akatsuki sleeve. Naruto gulped drawing a shuriken; he could feel Hinata's calm breathing besides him. A quick glance told him that she had activated her Byakugan. Calmly, despite his own fear, he tossed the shuriken. It clattered somewhere in the alleyway. Tobi spun around, kunai flying. Hinata and Naruto swiftly made their getaway to the back of the mansion.

When Tobi looked back at the spot he noticed that the two were missing. Sighing and fearing someone may have heard the noise he vanished.

Naruto gulped. "I think he's gone," he whispered.

"Wh-who was that?" Hinata asked, deactivating her Byakugan and casting silver eyes upon Naruto.

"Tobi of the Akatsuki. Pervy Sage told me about him. He may not look dangerous but he is," Naruto said. "All Akatsuki are dangerous for that matter." He looked at her with a warm smile. "How about that exit and lets get out of here before he comes back, huh?"

Hinata nodded, leading Naruto to the exit. He opened it and they walked through the gate and out of the village. They glanced back briefly at Konohagakure. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand. "Hinata," he whispered softly. She looked at him. "Everything will be okay, I promise," he said. Hinata nodded. "Let's go," he said, Hinata followed him into the gloomy darkness.

* * *

Sakura groaned, the fog was so thick. Thicker than pea soup and she hated it. The mini-Tsunade also hated whiny princesses and she just finished a mission dealing with a whiny princess from Water Country and now was passing dangerously close to Kirigakure. Sakura wasn't sure if Mist and Leaf were on good terms, and frankly she didn't want to find out the hard way if they weren't. "I wonder how Mist-nin deal with this constant fog?" she growled, wondering why she went on this mission in the first place. Well, she did have Shizune to keep her company, until Shizune was called back to Konoha, half way through the mission. So, it was just her, her super strength, and this damn fog.

Sakura shivered, the cold was ruining her nice daydream of a nice sunny beach. Free of fog and stupid pointless missions. Sakura sighed again, her lungs freezing with the cold dank air she took in.

Suddenly, she heard a moan and the sound of a battle. Thinking it was some helpless traveler attacked by bandits, Sakura grabbed a kunai before running towards the battle. She saw three ninja engaged in a heated battled with three Mist-nin. One was a red head with glasses, the other was a white haired boy with a ridiculously large sword, and the third was some demon like monster. To Sakura's surprise, the three ninja seemed to be holding their own against the trio of Mist-nin.

She heard the sound of flapping wings behind her and the chirping of a thousand birds. She jumped to the side, in the nick of time to see a hideous winged monster slam a chidori into one of the Mist-nin. The Mist ninja screamed, before dying. His comrade swiftly launched seven kunai into the winged monster. The red head kunoichi screamed, and Sakura slammed her fist into the ground, sending a tremor through the earth; rocks jutting out at odd angles. This sent the last remaining Mist ninja flying, the demon and the shinobi swordsman having dealt with the other one.

Sakura smirked before running over to the wounded man. She found her path blocked by the red head kunoichi. "Who are you powder-puff?" she asked.

Sakura sniffed. _Powder-puff? Did she just call me powder-puff!_ "I'm a Leaf medic-nin. Let me help your friend and then I'll be on my way," Sakura said. The kunoichi sniffed, pushing her glasses up on her nose.

"There is no way I'm letting a leaf bitch, touch Sasuke!" the kunoichi said.

"Sasuke?" Sakura froze, _Sasuke was that winged monster…but how…why?_ Sakura thought, the scared love struck twelve-year-old girl came flooding back. "Listen, let me help Sasuke! He'll die if I don't tend to his wounds!" Sakura informed her.

"Eh, Karin, I suggest you let the Leaflet take a look at Sasuke," the white haired shinobi said. "Looks like he's in pretty bad shape."

The kunoichi, called Karin, narrowed her eyes. "No," Karin said and shoved her glasses up her nose. "I can take care of him." Karin stomped towards Sasuke; Sakura followed.

Sasuke was lying on the ground; he had reverted to human but Sakura could see the grim wounds on his pale skin. He looked up as the two kunoichi approached him. "Karin…" he whispered, "Sakura?" his eyes grew wide in shock at the sight of the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Ignore her, fool." Karin squatted down and rolled up her sleeve. "Here, bite."

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, ignoring Karin's arm for a moment.

"Sasuke! Bite me or you'll bleed to death you idiot!" Karin snapped.

Sasuke grunted and bit down on Karin's arm. "S-Sasuke…" Karin gasped and Sakura watched as the red haired kunoichi's chakra flooded into Sasuke healing the wounds on his body. When Sasuke let go his wounds had healed, and Karin slumped forward panting. Sasuke placed his hands on her upper arms tenderly, and a surge of jealousy flooded Sakura as she watch the two. Sakura took a few steps away.

"What are you doing here, Sakura?" Sasuke said, causing her to turn around and face him. Karin had helped him to his feet and he had pulled his white shirt back over his bare shoulders.

"I was on a mission," Sakura said, "it's completed and I was returning home and got lost in the fog. I heard the battle a came running to help."

"You can go home now," Sasuke said. "We don't need your help."

"B-But Sasuke-kun," Sakura protested, taking a step towards him. _It's been so long… and he's changed so much… but so have I._ "I'm an excellent medical ninja and I could be a valuable asset to your team."

"Go home, Sakura," Sasuke repeated. "I don't need you."

"We could use her, Sasuke," the white haired shinobi said.

"Sasuke said we don't need her, Suigetsu! So we don't need her!" Karin snapped. "Right Sasuke-kun?" she asked, a tiny blush coloring her cheeks.

"Hn." Sasuke simply blinked and began heading off in whatever direction they were going before being ambushed. He took a few steps before groaning, and arm going around his stomach and he fell to the ground.

"Sasuke!" Karin and Sakura shouted, rushing towards him.

"What's wrong with him?" Suigetsu asked, as he joined the two girls.

"Poison, Kiri shinobi are known to coat their weapons with it," Sakura said as she rested her hand on Sasuke's forehead. "Where's your camp? I can extract the poison and make an antidote."

"We don't need your help!" Karin shouted as she knocked Sakura's hand away from Sasuke's forehead. "We can take care of ourselves without you!"

 _Why this red haired bitch…_ Sakura thought a frown creasing her lips. "Look, Karin, right? Sasuke will die if he doesn't get medical attention quickly. I can do it; I just need a safe location to do so."

"We should listen to her, Karin," Suigetsu said. "I mean, she's a trained medical ninja."

"Fine," Karin said and shoved her glasses up her nose again, ruby eyes glinting dangerously.

"Right," Sakura said and scooped Sasuke up in her arms. _He's so warm…_ she thought. "Where's your camp?"

"This way," Suigetsu said and began to lead her towards their camp.

* * *

Shikamaru tweaked his neck. "This is so troublesome," Shikamaru looked at Ino and Sai. Since Sakura was on a mission and Naruto was currently on a mission at the time this mission was assigned, he was stuck with Sai, Ino and Kakashi.

"Well, at least were back," Ino said, cracking her back. "When are Naruto and Sakura coming home?" Ino looked at Shikamaru.

"How should I know," the Nara grumbled. Ino looked at Sai.

"Sai, whatcha doing?" Ino asked, hands on her knees.

"Drawing," Sai said softly. Ino frowned.

"Is it for me?" Ino asked. Sai looked up at her, his face was blank.

"No," he said calmly.

"Hmph!" Ino turned away, blonde ponytail swinging.

"You have no tack do you?" Shikamaru asked. Sai shrugged. "You are really troublesome, you know that," Shikamaru muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I know that, so what?" Sai said.

"Shikamaru, don't bother, Naruto has been trying for months," Kakashi said.

"Where have you been!?" Ino shouted hotly.

"Musing," Kakashi shrugged.

"Liar," Sai muttered.

"Can it!" Ino barked. Sai blinked at her in confusion.

"You are very beautiful," Sai said coolly.

"Really?" Ino's anger was momentarily forgotten. Sai just blinked at her. "Well?" she asked.

"Yes." Sai nodded and went back to his drawings. Ino squealed, hugging Sai.

"Heh, well Sai," Shikamaru folded his arms over his chest. "You may be a tackless dolt, but you sure know how to handle a woman," Shikamaru said.

"You may not know much about Sai, Shikamaru, but he's also able to evoke a woman's scorn too," Kakashi said.

"Eh, well, he's a tackless dolt," Shikamaru shrugged.

The trio walked into the village, and as soon as they entered Shizune came running up to them. "Kakashi!" she shouted.

"Shizune, you know it's only—" but Kakashi was cut off by the Hokage's assistant.

"No, it's not that! It's Naruto!" Shizune looked panic-stricken.

"Naruto was on a mission with Jiraiya," Kakashi said calmly.

"Naruto came back three days ago, Jiraiya went on another mission." Shizune rolled her eyes.

"But why are you asking about Naruto then?" Kakashi asked.

"That's the thing! Naruto is missing! He's gone! And Hyuga Hinata is missing as well!" Shizune said.

"What? Both Naruto and Hinata?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade already sent Neji, Lee, and Tenten to find them," Shizune said. "Guy couldn't because he pulled a muscle in his groin," Shizune rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, Neji is a jounin anyways."

"Hey, lazy bum," a familiar voice said. Shikamaru closed his eyes.

"Ah, geez, Suna sure works fast," Shikamaru said. Temari smirked, before hugging Shikamaru.

"Where's Gaara?" Ino asked.

"He and Kankoru are being briefed by your Hokage," Temari said.

"And you came to greet me, huh?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yep." Temari smiled.

"Well, we better get going. I'm sure the Hokage wants to talk to us as well," Shikamaru sighed. "So troublesome, a mission right after we finish the last one."

"My question is how did Naruto and Hinata leave the village without using the main gate or scaling the walls?" Kakashi said.

"We asked ourselves that question too. Anko found a secret exit in the Uchiha compound," Shizune said.

"How did Naruto know about a secret exit in the Uchiha compound?" Ino asked.

"Sasuke was a member of the Uchiha clan. His father was head of the police force. I'm sure Uchiha Fugaku showed Itachi and Sasuke some of the secret passages. And I'm sure Sasuke showed Naruto a few of them," Shikamaru paused. "They were friends once," he added. The group continued on towards the Hokage's tower in silence.

"Temari," Gaara's soft voice broke the sad silence.

"Hmmm?" Temari and the four Leaf nin turned towards Gaara and Kankoru.

"Kankoru and I are going back to Suna. The Hokage wants you to stay with Konoha, and work with Shikamaru," Gaara said.

"Okay." Temari smiled.

"Go get her, Shikamaru!" Ino grinned, elbowing her friend.

"Ino!" Shikamaru groaned, pushing Ino away. She lost her balance and fell into Sai, who easily caught her.

"Looks like you have a little crush yourself," Temari teased. Ino blushed.

"Don't make me hit you with a 16-hit combo!" Ino threatened. Temari growled, her hand going to her fan.

"Ladies, please!" Kakashi stepped between the two fuming women. "Let's calmly make are way to the Hokage's Tower," the masked jounin said.

"Okay," Ino said, glaring at Temari. Temari just shrugged, before walking off with the others.

* * *

The cool stale air was tasteless, and if one must describe this stale lifeless air, it would be of blood and death. The glowing Rinnegan eyes stared at those blood red eyes of the Sharingan. The two men could hear each other breathing, the room was so silent. "We have gotten wind that Uzumaki Naruto has left Konoha," Pain said softly. Itachi blinked those red Sharingan eyes of his. "If we lose him, we won't be able to capture all nine bijuu. And you know that isn't plausible, right?" Pain asked.

"Correct," the Uchiha said.

"I have an assignment for you, Itachi," Pain said. "You are to return to Konoha, find someone that is able to track people, and fine Uzumaki Naruto, understand?" Pain looked at the Uchiha.

"Yes, will Kisame be accompanying me?" Itachi asked.

"No," Pain shook his head. "Hoshigaki Kisame is on a solo mission. But I'm sure you can handle this simple task by yourself, right?"

"Correct," Itachi whispered.

"Very well," Pain said.

* * *

The chirping of birds was oddly loud in Itachi's ears. That was to be expected, being in a dank dark cave. He was grateful for Pain had finally assigned him a mission. Looking up into the clear blue sky, he gave a sad rueful smile. It had been a nice day too, when he killed his clan. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his black hair. He always felt guilty staring at the Gates of Konohagakure. Pulling his rice patty hat over his eyes, he canceled the telltale Sharingan, before slipping into a large crowd and entering the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Itachi looked at Konoha. He was impressed with how the new Hokage took care of his former village. His heart suddenly panged with guilt. Everywhere he looked brought back memories of a happier time, a time before he killed his clan and destroyed his little brother. He walked passed the Uchiha compound; he paused looking at the once thriving clan section, remembering when he would give piggy-back rides to Sasuke, eating sweet cakes with his little brother at the Uchiha bakery. The missing-nin looked away, wiping a wayward tear from his eye.

He hated remembering those happy times, yet they did some good for his weary heart. He shook his head, walking away. He soon came upon his destination. It was Konoha's Veterinary Hospital, inside the Inuzuka compound. Hiding behind a tree, the Uchiha watched as Inuzuka Hana fed the dogs at the kennel. Sighing, he looked away. She too, brought back memories he rather forget.

 _Hana glowered at him. "Why don't you face me like a real shinobi?" Hana snarled. Itachi looked at her with emotionless black eyes, then he looked at her three ash grey dogs._

 _"Hn," was all he said. "Go home and play fetch with your pups," the Uchiha heir replied._

 _"Oh." Hana blinked a snarl on her lips. "I get it! You are afraid to be beaten by a girl! Well, just because the Inuzuka doesn't have some fancy kekkei genkai or a fancy dojutsu doesn't mean we aren't fierce! At least I face my opponents like a real shinobi! And I'm not just some aloof copy-eye freak!" Hana shouted. Itachi turned, a slight smile on his lips and laughter bubbling in his onyx eyes._

 _"Copy-eye freak? Is that the best you can come up with? My name is Itachi." He smirked before turning and walking off. "I hope tomorrow you will have come up with some better insults by then," he shouted, he looked over his shoulder a smile on his lips. "Inuzuka Hana." He smiled. Hana stood still, blinking in surprise as she watched that Uchiha fan on his back disappear over the crest of the hill._

"Why Hana," Itachi whispered. "Do you still hold power over me?" He shook his head, knowing it was best for him to strike at night. Revealing himself during the day was too risky. "Tonight then," he whispered softly, a small smile playing on his lips.

Night fell upon the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Itachi moved like a shade, jumping from shadow to shadow. Just moving about Konoha at night brought back memories of that bloody night. He suppressed a shudder, and was about to head towards the Inuzuka compound when he changed direction and headed towards the Uchiha compound instead.

The unholy miasma was heavy in this area of Konoha, and Itachi understood why the Uchiha section was abandoned and why Sasuke refused to move into it again, if he even planned on doing it at all. Itachi shivered, the echoes of the massacre ringing in his ears, most prominent were his brother's nightmarish screams as he was trapped in Tsukuyomi.

Itachi easily found the shrine to his family. He silently read the names of the Uchihas he killed, his heart clenching with guilt. He traced the names of his parents. "Sasuke," he whispered. "Please, find it in your heart to one day forgive me." He turned and walked off, leaving the hellish miasma behind him.

Itachi entered the Inuzuka compound, and the scent of dog hit him full force. He groaned, trying to hide his scent and suppress his chakra. The latter was easier done than the former. With shade like stealth, he slipped between shadows, avoiding the sleeping, yet ever watchful, hounds of the Inuzuka. Finally, he reached the mansion were the head family dwelled. He smiled slightly upon remembering the time he first stayed there. He jumped to the roof, activated his Sharingan and calmly made his way to his destination.

* * *

Hana moaned as she slowly woke up. She hated going to the bathroom in the dead of night; it made her feel like a stranger in her own home. She got out of bed, hissing slightly at the coolness of the floor. The Haimaru Sankyoudai didn't even twitch an ear, so lost in their dreams. Hana smiled, before freezing as an all too familiar scent filled her nose, a scent she hadn't smelled in years. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the gloomy darkness. "Itachi," she whispered, dangerously soft.

"Hana," his warm breath tickled and coated the little hairs on the back of her neck. It sent shivers and chills racing up and down her spine. She remembered clearly the night he left as if it happened only yesterday.

 _Hana jerked awake upon smelling death. The pungent order was familiar to all animals and the Haimaru Sankyoudai whined anxiously. Hana gave them a sharp look, silencing them. Her window opened and in came Uchiha Itachi._

 _"Itachi!" Hana squeaked, surprised to see him._

 _"Sorry… so sorry…" Itachi muttered as Hana raced towards her boyfriend. She grabbed him by his upper arms. He lowered his head, black bangs hiding his face._

 _"Itachi…what happened? What are you babbling about?" Hana asked, fear freezing her gut and clenching her heart._

 _"All…dead… following… following orders…no choice…so sorry," he muttered, tears falling from his eyes._

 _"Who? Who's dead? What orders? Itachi what's going on? What are you talking about?" Hana gulped. "Itachi, you aren't making any sense! You're scaring me!" Tears welling up in her own eyes._

 _"Dead… all dead…" Itachi muttered._

 _"Please, Itachi, tell me what's going on," Hana begged._

 _"All dead… parents… everyone… following orders… no choice… dead… all dead… but Sasuke… spared Sasuke… all dead… following orders… so sorry…" Itachi looked at her, a trembling smile on his face. "Hana, please forgive me?" he whispered._

 _"Itachi…" she blinked her teary eyes._

 _"I have to go," he looked at her before pressing his lips against hers. Hana gave into the kiss. The Uchiha pulled away first._

 _"Itachi…" Hana whispered, fearing the worse._

 _"Hana promise me that you'll always love me?" Itachi asked softly, cupping her face with his calloused hands. Hana could see the black splatters of blood in the moonlight, which speckled his pale skin._

 _"I promise Itachi," Hana said. He smiled his black eyes bright for once that night._

 _"Good…" he whispered. "I have to go." He kissed her again, but before he could disappear from her life forever, she grabbed his hand. Reflexively the Uchiha gave her fingers a comforting squeeze._

 _"Promise me Itachi," Hana gulped. "That you will never forget me?" she asked._

 _"I promise," he whispered, not looking at her. He pulled his hand free from her grasp and vanished into the night._

"I need you," he whispered. Hana's heart skipped a beat. Did he really need her? Was his heart truly aching like her heart was? Longing for, yearning for something she was forbidden to have?

"Itachi…" Hana whispered softly. She couldn't move and wouldn't turn around and look into those Uchiha eyes of his. "I haven't forgotten the promise… the one we made… on that night. Do you remember the promise?" Hana asked. The Uchiha was silent for a few moments before he spoke.

"I need your help Hana," Itachi mumbled. Hana felt her heart almost break. Itachi buried his face into her loose brown hair, drinking in her scent. He mumbled something, his lips brushing the skin on her neck.

"What?" Hana asked.

"I need you help in locating someone."

* * *

 **And so ends, chapter one, and it's a cliffhanger! Muahahah!**

 **This is a revamp of an old, SasuSaku/NaruHina/ItaHana I wrote about five years ago. I personally, liked the entire thing, and I would just straight up repost the original but only one problem… I no longer like SasuSaku.**

 **So! I'm revamping it for SasuKarin! Yay!**

 **I know that some characters are rather OOC, and I'm sorry. I'll try to fix that. I'm just really outta practice with writing current generation characters, since I spend most of my times writing stories for the Founders' Era.**

 **Other pairings in this are: SaiIno, LeeTen, ShikaTema and NejiSaku.**

 **There are also hints of SasuSaku, SuiSaku and maybe some NaruSaku (I don't know…) but all in all, lots of drama and stuff. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Save an author; leave a review!**

 **Cheers,**

 **Nemo**


	2. And We Run

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 _And we run with a lonely heart! And we run, for this killing love! And we run, till the heavens above. Yeah we run. Running in the dark and we run, till we fall apart! And we run, till the heavens above! — Within Temptation_

* * *

Hana blinked. "You need my help?" she asked. Itachi gave a soft deep chuckle from behind her.

"Does that surprise you, Hana?" Itachi whispered. Hana narrowed her eyes.

"Why should it surprise me? I always figured you worked alone," Hana said coolly. Itachi didn't answer, preoccupied with playing with her soft brown locks. He kissed her hair softly.

"Why are you so cold towards me, Hana?" he asked. "We use to be friends, lovers even." He snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against his chest. "What's with this new animosity towards me?" he purred seductively. "You did say you kept your promise," his breathed into her ear, tickling it with his moist breath. Hana shivered.

"I don't know if _you_ kept _your_ promise, Itachi," she growled. The Uchiha only smirked. "Whom do you want me to find?" Hana asked, mildly curious. Itachi paused for a moment.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Itachi finally replied. Hana's brown eyes snapped open.

"Naruto? Why Naruto?" Hana asked, fighting the urge to look behind her.

"Can't I have a pleasant little chat with the boy? Why do you assume that I want to do him harm?" Itachi mused, nuzzling her neck. "Why do you assume the worse of me, Hana?" he asked softly.

"Your Akatsuki now. All of you are S-ranked criminals in the Bingo book!" Hana tried to free herself from the Uchiha's embrace, but the man held her tightly. "Is that a good enough reason to assume the worse?" Hana asked.

Itachi sighed, "Fair enough." He let her go, only to spin her around to face him. To her surprise and relief, he didn't have his Sharingan activated.

 _He trusts me,_ she thought to herself.

"But will you help me find Uzumaki Naruto." Itachi said; it wasn't a question but an order.

"And if I refuse?" Hana asked, seeing how far she could push her luck with the Uchiha.

"I was hoping you wouldn't refuse." The corners of Itachi's mouth flickered into a smile, before dropping into a thin neutral line. "Please Hana, I'm just an old friend, an old lover, asking for your help," Itachi said.

The kunoichi backed up slowly, treating Itachi like a cornered wolf. "If I help you." She crouched, reaching surreptitiously under her bed. Her fingers wrapping around a kunai's cloth wrapped hilt. "And find Uzumaki Naruto for you, you will let me go, correct?" she slowly straightened, hiding the kunai behind her.

"Yes," Itachi said, with a small bob of his head. Hana fingered the kunai.

"Funny," she said, looking at Itachi, "I find it very hard to trust you!" She lunged at him swiping with her kunai. The action prompted Itachi to activate his Sharingan, his eyes turning bright blood red, the tomoe lazily spinning around his pupil. Hana slid to the side when the Uchiha easily avoided her attack.

"You have gotten quicker," he said softly. Hana snarled, charging at him. He waited, until she was within striking range. Hana took another swiped at him, but he grabbed her wrist, twisted her arm before slamming her into the bed. The kunai clattered to the ground. He pinned her down, knees pressing her other arm against her side.

The Haimaru Sankyoudai were on their feet, hackles raised and growls rippling from their throats. "You lost your weapon, Hana," Itachi breathed into her ear. "How do you expect to defeat me?" he whispered. Hana growled savagely, trying to look at him. His arm was close enough to her face; she twisted a bit before sinking her teeth into his arm.

Itachi yelped in surprise, letting go of Hana. The Inuzuka female spun around, hitting Itachi with several quick jabs before sending him across the room. He collided with the wall; a small grunt forced itself passed his lips. Hana squatted, her hands clasped together forming the tiger hand seal. _Shikyaku no jutsu! Down on all fours technique!_ Hana thought. She lowered herself to the ground, canines and nails lengthening; her eyes took on a feral aura. Chakra swirled around her. Itachi twitched as he came to, Hana gave a savage snarl before pouncing on the still slightly dazed Itachi.

To his credit, Itachi was able to roll out of the way just in time. Hana collided with the wall; the Haimaru Sankyoudai blocked the exits, snarling angrily. Itachi sighed through his nose, knowing if this kept up any longer he'll have the entire Inuzuka clan after him. He looked around, failing to notice Hana.

"Boo!" a snarl sounded above him. He looked up to see the feral looking kunoichi drop down from the ceiling. Her claws raked across his body, shredding both cloth and skin alike.

Itachi struggled with the angry kunoichi, but he finally was able to pin her on the ground. His knees up into her armpits and her hands out in front of her. "Hana," Itachi gasped, blinking blood out of his now black eyes. "That was no way to treat a lover." There was a hint of humor in his words. He looked at the three dogs, his Sharingan spinning angrily. The Haimaru Sankyoudai whined nervously, shivers rippling along their lean muscles.

"Shut up! Stop playing coy with me Itachi! I tried! I honestly tried to love you! Nevertheless, I couldn't! Not after seeing the scene of the crime myself! Not after seeing the state, you left Sasuke in! A year after you left I…I…I broke my promise! I hate you! I hope Sasuke kills you! You deserve death!" Hana snarled, canceling her jutsu.

Itachi felt his blood run cold; he vaguely wondered why her words stung him so badly. Itachi had heard those words from Sasuke, but he expected them, even encouraged them from his beloved little brother; he guessed, that somewhere in his still beating heart that he vainly tried to close off, he still loved Hana… no, never stopped loving her. He never forgot his promise. Closing his eyes, he leaned down, his lips touching the delicate curve of her ear.

"I'm glad you broke your promise," he whispered pitilessly. "Because I have also broken mine," he finished, his heart clenching at those heartless words. Hana blinked, her forehead touching the wood of the floor. "Now," Itachi's tone became business like. "If you don't help me, I will kill your mother and brother." Itachi smirked. "Understand?" he asked.

"Yes," Hana said.

"Good, now when I let you go, get dress and come with me," he paused. "Don't bother leaving a note to anyone because if you do, you forfeit your family's life, understand?"

"Perfectly," Hana growled.

Itachi slowly got off her, allowing her to stand up. She gave him a murderous glare and the Uchiha just blinked. She looked away, biting her lip to keep herself from crying out in frustrated rage. Slowly, with her back to him, she removed her top. She smirked, just thinking about the little strip tease that she was giving Itachi. She grabbed her bra and hooked it on, before pulling on a clean shirt.

Next, she swayed her hips sexily as she removed her pajama bottoms. She heard Itachi give a nervous cough, bit that was about it. Huffing in defeat, she pulled on her underwear and pants; she shrugged into her chuunin vest and zipped it up before grabbing her weapon pouches. She turned to see the stoic face of the Uchiha. She bit her lip and gave a sharp whistle, the Haimaru Sankyoudai leapt to their feet, tails wagging along with their tongues. "Okay, I'm ready," she said, eyeing Itachi.

"Good," the Sharingan user said. Hana watched him walk to the window. "This way will be faster," he said. Hana opened her mouth to protest, but the Uchiha shook his head. Hana snapped her mouth close; she set her lips in a thin line and followed him out the window, her dogs tailing her.

Once they were outside the Inuzuka compound, Hana turned to her unlikely partner. "Okay, where do we go from here?" she asked. Itachi blinked at her before pulling out a pair of dingy looking underwear. Hana assumed that the underwear was once white, but now was an ugly grey color. "You want me to track Naruto using his underwear!?" Hana hissed. Itachi calmly blinked. "Are you nuts?" she snapped. Itachi hooked his index fingers in the band and stretched them. Hana could make out Naruto's slopping handwriting, the black scrawl that was his name. "You're crazy you know that, don't you?" Hana asked, Itachi's lips flicked upwards in a smile.

"It'll work, its close to his body, therefore has a larger amount of his scent," Itachi said. Hana walked up to the Uchiha and snatched the underwear away from him.

"I choose not to answer that!" she said hotly, Itachi only chuckled softly.

Hana squatted before her dogs; the Haimaru Sankyoudai sat before their mistress, wagging their tails excitedly. Hana held out the disgusting underwear and allowed her dogs to sniff it. Three black noses twitched as they drank in Naruto's scent. When their noses were full of the scent, Hana grimacing as she too buried her nose in the filthy garment. She took a deep breath, filling her own nose with Naruto's distinct odor. She pulled his underwear away. "Good kami!" she gasped, eyes watering. "It reeks!" she looked at Itachi, who was calmly suppressing his amusement. "This way," she said. The two ninja headed off following Naruto's scent.

* * *

Crickets chirped merrily while fireflies glowed an eerie yellow-green in the thick fog. Night had crept in; Sakura and the other three ninja plus the wounded Sasuke reached the camp, around mid-afternoon. Sakura poked her food as she sat around the campfire; she had extracted the poison from Sasuke, and then proceeded to make the antidote. Karin had swiped the finished antidote from her and went to finish healing Sasuke.

She didn't like all this moisture, it made her skin feel sticky, as if she needed to bathe. "Is he going to be all right?" a soft voice asked.

Sakura turned to see Juugo, his orange hair sticking up at odd angles. He looked over at Sasuke with worry in his eyes.

Sakura smiled. "He's going to be just fine. Some rest is all he needs. The antidote was easy enough to make," she said and looked at Juugo. "I'm Sakura." She smiled. Juugo only nodded before getting up and walking off.

Sakura sighed, looking back down at her food. _Okay! Let's cut off his balls now!_ Inner Sakura snarled. Sakura snickered.

"What's so funny, Leaflet?" Suigetsu asked, narrowing his eyes. Sakura narrowed her own jade green eyes in suspicion. She was glad that Suigetsu had spoken and not Karin, then again, the redhead was at Sasuke's side.

"Oh." Sakura shrugged. "Nothing," she chimed with a smirk.

"You like him don't you?" Suigetsu asked, sticking the straw of his water bottle into his mouth.

Sakura didn't answer that. She frankly, didn't really know what she felt for Sasuke now. "I guess you can say that," she finally answered. "Why do you ask?"

"The way you watch Sasuke. Even though he's sleeping right now and Karin is at his side. You watch him when you think nobody is looking." Suigetsu smirked.

Sakura blinked before taking a bite of rice. "You must be seeing things," Sakura said after a moment.

Suigetsu shrugged. "Believe what you want."

"Why do you bring it up?" Sakura asked.

"I like cutting things in two," Suigetsu replied simply.

"Oh. What's Sasuke and Karin's deal?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke acknowledges that Karin is the strongest," Suigetsu said. Sakura felt her brow twitch.

 _Sasuke acknowledges_ her _as the strongest? What's so special about Karin! Shannaro!_ Sakura thought. "I see? Does she warrant such praise?"

"Karin has a few aces up her sleeve. She isn't all just tracking and healing," Suigetsu stated. "Besides, she really loves him." Suigetsu glanced back at Sasuke and Karin.

* * *

Sasuke moaned, slowly sitting up. The first thing he noticed was that he was back at camp, and Karin was by his side. "Karin?" Sasuke asked. His eyes scanning her face.

"You're awake Sasuke!" Karin gasped, shoving her glasses up her nose. "Take it easy, Sakura took the poison out, I gave you the antidote she made. Here." Karin handed Sasuke a bowl of rice. "She also made this. It's not very good, but Suigetsu and Juugo can't cook and I was tending you."

"I see," Sasuke said and leaned back against the tree. "When did Sakura say we can start moving?"

"I don't know," Karin huffed. "I frankly don't trust her."

"She was trained by Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage," Sasuke said. "At least that's what rumors say."

"So? She could try to stop you from completing your goal!" Karin pointed out, before taking her glasses off and scooting closer to him. "I won't betray you like that, Sasuke-kun." She cooed. Sasuke blinked before placing a hand on Karin's shoulder and gently pushing her back.

"While you're medical skills are good, it would be wise to have a fully trained medical ninja on our team," Sasuke stated. Karin pouted and put her glasses back on.

"Fine," Karin said as she got up and headed over to where the others were.

* * *

Sakura looked up to see Karin joining them. The red-eyed girl glaring at her before sitting down near Suigetsu. Sakura noticed that Sasuke was awake and eating. She rose to her feet and walked over to her patient.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked, making the hand seals for her medical ninjutsu. She placed her hand on Sasuke's chest then forehead. "Any pain? Anything feel off?"

"No." Sasuke said. "How soon can we travel?"

"Tomorrow if you feel up to it," Sakura said removing her hand and sitting back on her heels. "Sasuke—"

"Come with me," Sasuke said.

Sakura's eyes grew wide and her heart began to flutter. She blushed and hung her head, her pink bangs hiding her face. _Sasuke wants me to come with him… he wants me… needs me! I knew he'd never fall for that redheaded floozy!_ Sakura thought. "I should get back to Konoha…" Sakura said, "But I'll come." She took Sasuke's hand in hers. "I'll show you that you don't have to be lonely, Sasuke-kun. I promise you." She squeezed his hand.

"Sakura," Sasuke said. He glanced down at his hand. "Let go of my hand."

"Oh." Sakura let go of Sasuke's hand. _That was too fast!_ Inner Sakura chimed. "I'll see you in the morning then," Sakura said as she stood up and she walked off into the woods. Sasuke merely blinked before noticing that Suigetsu had gotten up and followed her.

* * *

Suigetsu easily caught up with her. "Leaflet! Hey, Leaflet!" Suigetsu called out. Sakura paused, slowly turning. She rubbed at her eyes.

"What do you want?" she whispered. Suigetsu sighed and rubbed his neck awkwardly. He wasn't good at these sorts of things.

"Listen, whatever is going on between you and Sasuke, I'm not about to try to understand it. Hate him for all I care," Suigetsu said. Sakura looked at her feet.

"After three years… I still can't get through to him," Sakura breathed. Suigetsu titled his head in confusion.

"What are you babbling about, Leaflet?" Suigetsu asked.

Sakura looked up at the dark sky, her pink locks fluttering in the chilly night breeze. Mist curled around her ankles as she slowly turned around to face Suigetsu again, tears glistening in her sea green eyes. "Have you ever loved someone so much that it physically hurts you to see them destroy themselves?" Sakura asked, hands twisting together.

"No," Suigetsu said slowly, taking a step towards her, "I can't say I ever have."

"I tried to stop him two years ago! Tried and failed! I told him, I loved him with all my heart! Even offered to help get his revenge! And you know what he did? He told me I made him sick! He broke my heart! All I ever did was love him!" Sakura turned her head away violently, tears sparkling in the dim moonlight that seeped in from the branches above and snuck in between the fog. Suigetsu slowly walked up to her.

"Sakura," he whispered. The pink haired kunoichi looked up at the missing-nin. She sniffed, looking into his pale purple eyes.

"The only kindness he ever showed me was, thanking me for everything, that night he left," Sakura bit her lip. "And now he says he wants me to come with him? What am I to him?" Sakura screeched.

Suigetsu blinked, oddly patient with her. _A tool._ He wanted to tell her, but he kept his mouth shut. Finally, the dams broke and Sakura was full out crying. She flung her arms around his shoulders, sobbing into his chest. Awkwardly, Suigetsu wrapped his arms around her, patting her back. "There, there," he said, nervously.

"Damn it! I'm still so in love with him it hurts!" she sobbed. Suigetsu remained silent, rubbing small circles on her back. "I hate him! Yet," she looked up at the missing Mist-nin, tears rolling down her fair cheeks; Suigetsu noted she looked oddly beautiful with those trembling lips and red rimmed eyes due to her sorrow. "I love him," she whispered.

"There, there," Suigetsu repeated, placing her head against his chest. The steady beating of Suigetsu's heart, oddly comforted Sakura as she sobbed softly. The two ninja didn't even notice that Juugo had been sent by Sasuke to fetch them. Upon seeing the missing-nin in a comforting embrace with the Leaf-nin, Juugo shrugged thinking it was best to leave the two alone, he calmly walked off.

Sakura pulled away from him and stepped back. She rubbed her eyes and her nose. "Thank you," she whispered. "I needed that."

Suigetsu nodded. A twig snapped, causing the two young shinobi to freeze. Instinctively, Suigetsu grabbed the hilt of his sword, his purple eyes narrowing as he calmly scanned the forest around them. A few more twigs snapped causing Suigetsu to raise his head at the sight of the culprit. A low snarl vibrated out of Suigetsu's throat: "You!"

* * *

"Is there something wrong, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked as she placed more paper work on Tsunade's desk.

"Yes!" Tsunade shot her assistant a glare. "I have Hyuga Hiashi breathing down my neck!" Tsunade snarled. Shizune rubbed her forehead.

"Hmm, I thought he might come up," Kakashi mused.

"You thought?" Tsunade rounded on the jounin. "In case you've forgotten, Naruto and Hinata have been missing for at least two days! Hinata is the Hyuga heiress! Any number of enemy villages would love to get their hands on her!" Tsunade said. Kakashi blinked calmly

The three walked into the Hokage's office to see a very furious Hyuga Hiashi standing there, his pale eyes icy. "I demand an explanation Hokage-sama!" Hiashi shouted. Tsunade brushed passed him, to sit behind her desk.

"Hiashi, I've got Neji, Lee, and Tenten after them. I'm also going to send, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Sai and Temari after them as well," Tsunade eyed the Hyuga leader.

"That's not good enough! You should have ANBU Black Ops out searching for her!" Hiashi snarled.

"You know it could be a meaningless thing," Kakashi said.

"How is my daughter running away, meaningless?" Hiashi inquired hotly.

"She and Naruto could've just eloped and are simply enjoying a little honeymoon and will be back in the village in a few days," Kakashi said with a shrug.

"My daughter wouldn't elope with that blonde idiot! And if she did, she wouldn't have left a note either!" Hiashi said, slamming a hand on the top of Tsunade's desk.

"Kakashi, go tell Ino, Sai, Shikamaru and Temari to get ready for a mission," Tsunade sighed.

"Right away," Kakashi nodded before poofing away. The door creaked opened, Shizune attended to the messenger while Tsunade and Hiashi stared at each other.

"Tsunade," Shizune mumbled. The lack of an honorific caught Tsunade by surprise, causing her to look up at Shizune.

"What is it Shizune?" Tsunade asked.

"Word just came in, Haruno Sakura hasn't returned from her mission," Shizune said. Tsunade closed her eyes with a sigh.

"She's what? A day late? She may have been stuck with the princess. Don'' worry about it," Tsunade said.

"But shouldn't we send someone out to…you know…" Shizune looked away.

"No," Tsunade shook her head. "Sakura is a highly skilled kunoichi, she can handle whatever it is, but if you feel that strongly about it send word to Neji, Lee and Tenten to look for her," Tsunade said. Hiashi was about to speak when the barking of dogs cut him off. "What is it now?" Tsunade growled. The door burst open and in came Inuzuka Tsume followed by her son.

"Tsunade, my daughter is missing!" Tsume growled. Tsunade felt the start of a very nasty headache.

* * *

Finding Ino was easy enough. She had dragged Sai off to Ichiraku. The blonde kunoichi looked up at the silver haired jounin. "What?" Ino asked.

"You better get your things ready," Kakashi looked at Sai. "You too Sai. Tsunade-sama is sending you out to look for Hinata and Naruto," Kakashi was about to leave when he paused. "Any idea where Shikamaru is?" Kakashi asked.

"At the training grounds," Ino slurped her noodles. "With Temari." Ino said. Kakashi nodded before vanishing.

He reappeared near the training grounds. "Kakashi," Iruka's voice caused the legendary jounin to turn around.

"Iruka, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Is it true? About Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"I'm afraid so," Kakashi watched Iruka's shoulders slump in disappointment.

"I expected this from Sasuke, but Naruto…that's new," Iruka said.

"Iruka, Naruto didn't run off to Orochimaru," Kakashi said.

"True, but still; and taking Hinata with him! How could he!" Iruka bit his lip.

"We don't know why Hinata went with Naruto. She could've been kidnapped by him or left with him on her own free will," Kakashi said.

"Did you hear, Inuzuka Hana is missing now too," Iruka said.

"Hmm, that's interesting. Hana is a good girl. It's not like her to run away," Kakashi mused.

"Do you think she left to follow Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"No," Kakashi shook his head.

"Well, I better let you get back to whatever you were doing," Iruka gave him a sad smile before returning to the Academy.

Kakashi walked up to Shikamaru and Temari. "What is it now Kakashi?" Shikamaru asked.

"Lady Tsunade wants you two to pack and go with Ino and Sai to look for Naruto and Hinata," Kakashi said.

"Ah man, what a drag. Why?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hyuga Hiashi was getting on Tsunade's case about Hinata's disappearance," Kakashi shrugged. "Anyways I have something to take care off," Kakashi waved before vanishing.

* * *

"CANON BALL OF YOUTH!" Lee shouted, jumping into the water. Tenten covered her face with her arms.

"How was that?" Lee asked, swimming up to his teammate.

"Ten out of ten," Tenten smiled. Lee grinned.

"You two better get out of the water, we need to get moving," Neji said, standing near the lapping water on the shore.

"Ah, Neji! Lighten up! It's a blistering hot summer day! The water is nice," Tenten said.

"Besides," Lee piped in. "Naruto and Hinata are at least a day ahead of us if we are even heading in the right direction," Lee finished. Neji snorted; unaware that Tenten had snuck up behind him.

"We got new orders. To find Haruno Sakura, so doesn't matter we still need to get—" Neji fell into the lake. "Moving," he spat once he surfaced. "Tenten that wasn't funny!" Neji snarled.

"I thought it was," Tenten said with a playful smirk. Neji shook his long wet hair out of his face.

"I'm surprise that the village doesn't know about your guys' little secret," Neji said watching Lee and Tenten dry off. "The water is nice," Neji smirked.

"What secret?" Tenten asked.

"You know, about you and Lee," Neji said.

"WHAT?" Tenten froze. "Who knows?" Tenten shrieked, a blush coloring her cheeks. Lee trying to hide behind a tree.

"The village. Lee could never keep a secret," Neji said.

"LEE!" Tenten snarled. Lee gulped.

"Actually, I only told Neji," Lee said. Tenten froze before turning to the Byakugan user. Neji looked up at the very dangerous, very pissed off weapons mistress.

"NEJI!" Tenten growled. Neji gulped before dunking into the water so only his pale eyes were above the water. "You are so dead, as of now!" Tenten screamed, hurling the kunai in her hand towards him. Neji bolted to the opposite side of the lake, swimming as fast as he could.

* * *

Kakashi looked at Hana's room. He felt something, but couldn't quiet place it. The light glinted off something. Slowly, the jounin walked over to it. "Blood?" he whispered. "But whose blood?" Kakashi cut his thumb, made a few hand seals and summoned Pakkun.

"What do you want Kakashi?" the talking nin-dog asked.

"Whose blood is that on the floor?" Kakashi asked. Pakkun sniffed the blood.

"Ya not gonna like the answer Kakashi," the dog sighed.

"Whose blood is it?" Kakashi pressed.

"Definitely Uchiha," Pakkun sighed.

"Sasuke's?" Kakashi asked.

"No," the dog shook his head. "It's Itachi's."

* * *

 **And so ends chapter two.**

 **Team Neji is off hunting for Sakura, while Team Shikamaru is off hunting for Naruto and Hinata. Nobody is looking for Hana.**

 **I'm still accepting reviews with only "Tobi is a good boy" as their content. Other than that, please enjoy. Oh, yes, this chapter as two cliffies. Wonder what will happen? Who did Suigetsu see in the woods? How will Kakashi react to the news of Itachi's blood in Hana's room? All will be revealed! Some sooner than others!**

 **Save an author; leave a review.**

 **-Nemo**


	3. Dark Wings

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 _Dark wings they are descending see shadows gathering around. One by one they are falling, every time they try to strike us down! — Within Temptation_

* * *

Suigetsu pushed Sakura behind him. The pinkette clutched his shirt. "Leaflet, when I tell you to run, run! Go get Juugo and Karin! Protect Sasuke with your life! Got it?" Suigetsu whispered.

"Karin is a support kunoichi," Sakura protested, "I'll go get Juugo, I may be a medical shinobi, but Tsunade-sama was my sensei. I can fight, _shannaro!_ " She could feel her pulse pounding in her neck, the battle-song in her blood; Suigetsu's hand on her hip. The mist cleared a bit and before them was a tall shark-like man, dressed in an Akatsuki cloak. His headband had Kirigakure's symbol slashed out. He gave a toothy grin, revealing pointy teeth.

"Well, if it isn't Hozuki Suigetsu," the shark man cackled.

"Hoshigaki Kisame." Suigetsu smirked. "What a pleasure." Suigetsu drew his sword, which Sakura suddenly recognized as Zabuza's sword. "You spared me the trouble of tracking you down."

"Who's the girl, Suigetsu? Your girlfriend?" Kisame snickered.

"No," Suigetsu said, shaking his head. "Just a friend," the white haired shinobi said. "Where's Itachi?" Suigetsu asked.

"Looking for the kyuubi," Kisame replied.

"Naruto?" Sakura perked up as dread coiled in her stomach.

"Enough talk," Kisame drew Samehada, "Let's fight!" he gave another wicked grin.

"When I'm done with you, you'll be nothing but shark fin soup!" Suigetsu declared with a smirked.

"Bold talk for a little fry," Kisame snickered, charging at Suigetsu.

"Go, Sakura!" Suigetsu pushed the pink haired kunoichi away. Sakura stumbled back, tripping over her feet. She landed on the ground, glanced once at Suigetsu before getting to her feet and running towards the camp. Something caught her ankle, causing her to fall down. Frantically, she looked around to see another Akatsuki member. He looked like a large living Venus flytrap, and what appeared to be a thorny green vine wrapped around her ankle. Sakura gulped.

"Where are you going?" he asked voice soft as death. Sakura gulped. "You are a beautiful little blossom. I bet you would be rather tasty," he said. Sakura's eyes grew wide, as she frantically grabbed a kunai. "What are you planning to do with that?" Zetsu asked. Sakura cut the vine that was around her ankle. "Tsk, tsk," another vine lashed out, wrapping around her wrist, stopping her attack inches from completion. Sakura pulled out another kunai with her other hand, and again tried to cut her bonds. "I don't think so." Zetsu shook his head, more vines wrapping around her other ankle and wrist, two even coiled themselves around her waist.

"SUIGETSU! SASUKE! HELP!" Sakura screamed, as Zetsu slowly dragged her towards him. Sakura struggled, her bonds tightening each time she moved; she dug her fingers into the ground, screaming loudly, while tears fell from her eyes.

"Don't bother crying for help," Zetsu whispered as a vine coiled around Sakura's mouth.

Suigetsu turned to see Sakura being dragged by the plant-like Akatsuki member. "Dammit!" he swore, raising his sword quickly to block Kisame's attack.

"Focus!" the shark-nin sneered. "Don't get distracted little fish!" he put his weight into the sword. Suigetsu twisted his sword, so Kisame's blade pressed against the flat side of Suigetsu's weapon. Groaning, the former Mist-nin looked at Sakura, her ankles were under Zetsu's cloak, and he seemed to have knocked her out, somehow. Thinking quickly, he activated his hydration technique, allowing Kisame to strike him. He absorbed the blow, before activating his Strong Water Arm jutsu. He pushed Kisame forcefully with his sword, sending him flying.

"A little breathing room." Suigetsu tweaked his neck. "Finally." he wove a few hands signs; mist gathered and formed a water clone. "Deal with Kisame," the real Suigetsu instructed the silent doppelganger. The clone simply nodded before running towards Kisame.

Zetsu looked up at a charging Suigetsu. "It is futile to try and save her, Hozuki Suigetsu," the plant ninja whispered softly.

"Like hell!" Suigetsu snarled, slashing at the vines that leapt up in an effort to entangle him like they did Sakura. "Dammit! Where's Jugo?" Suigetsu snarled, spinning around, he glanced briefly at his clone, whom seemed to be holding hits own against Kisame. Suigetsu suddenly felt a sharp tug; he looked at his sword arm. A vine had coiled itself around Suigetsu and he briefly thought that the vegetation was cleverly pleased with itself. Suigetsu growled angrily, trying to pull free but every time he pulled the vine got tighter, he looked at Sakura; her legs were under the Akatsuki cloak. Snarling, Suigetsu bit the vine.

This seemed to surprise the semi-intelligent vegetation, for it loosened its hold enough for Suigetsu to pull his arm free and continue his mad hack job towards Sakura. "Foolish boy," Zetsu whispered softly, raising his hands. The vines snaked together, forming a wall. Suigetsu growled as he began slashing away at the wall, but to his annoyance the vines knitted themselves back together after each cut.

Suddenly a rain of shuriken and kunai pierced the vine all; with Suigetsu's steady slashing the wall fell. Suigetsu looked up to see Karin. "What are you doing here? Who's going to protect Sasuke?" Suigetsu shouted rushing back to his battle with the shark-nin. "I'll keep Kisame busy!" Suigetsu shouted.

"I'm not rescuing that pink haired bitch!" Karin shrieked. "Besides Juugo is with Sasuke-kun!"

"Fine!" Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "Then you deal with Kisame!" Suigetsu pushed Karin towards the sword wielding shinobi. Karin gulped. "Or get Juugo."

"Maybe I should rescue the powder-puff." Karin fingered her kunai.

"Too late! Go after Kisame!" Suigetsu snarled hacking his way towards Sakura.

"Fine!" Karin shouted, charging at Kisame; she threw a kunai at him, but he caught it easily.

"Foolish girl," Kisame laughed.

"Don't call me foolish!" Karin growled. Kisame raised Samehada.

"My blade doesn't cut," Kisame said. Karin charged, kunai in both hands. "It shreds to ribbons!" He cackled, swinging his sword downwards. Karin skidded to a halt, raising her kunai, she blocked the sword. Kisame laughed, pressing down on his blade. Karin grunted as she tried to keep the weight of Kisame's sword off of her. She looked down and saw his shin. Thinking swiftly, she kicked out, hitting him in the shin. Kisame gasped, letting up, Karin ducked in and was able to slam one of her kunai into Kisame's sword arm.

He howled in painful rage, before swiping at Karin with his sword. Karin yelped as she got cut. She looked at the blood that stained her hands. She growled, rolled up her sleeve and bit down on her own arm. Her wound healing before Kisame's eyes. Jugo came then, demon form in full swing, knocking Kisame aside. "Thanks," Karin huffed.

"Go, back to Sasuke," Juugo. Karin nodded. "I'll take care of him."

Suigetsu hand finally reached Sakura. He cut away the vines and pulled her free from the plant Akatsuki. He draped her arms over his shoulders as he stumbled backwards. The sound of a thousand birds filled the air. "That idiot!" Suigetsu snarled.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke shouted, slamming his chidori into Zetsu. The Akatsuki member gasped, while Sasuke screamed as his wounds opened up.

Sakura moaned. "Sasuke?" she mumbled.

"Sakura wake up!" Suigetsu shouted, shaking her.

"What happened?" she blinked at him, their noses touching, and a soft nearly invisible blush creeping into their cheeks.

"No time! Sasuke's gone and been an idiot!" Suigetsu snarled. Sakura blinked, looking around for the raven haired shinobi.

" _Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu_!" Sasuke shouted, a ball of fire engulfed Zetsu, who screamed, failing his arms about, trying to kill the flames.

" _Water style: Water Shark Bomb jutsu_!" Kisame shouted, a shark made of water slammed into Zetsu, dowsing the flames.

"Suigetsu! Get everyone out of here! I'll send these freaks flying!" Sakura snarled, tweaking her neck. Suigetsu smirked, before going after Sasuke, Jugo and Karin.

Sakura looked at her new teammates, if you could call them that, before focusing her gaze upon the two Akatsuki members. " _Shannaro_!" She snarled, jumping into the air. She fell, slamming her fists into the ground. Twin tremors rippled out, sending both Zetsu and Kisame flying. Sakura smirked, before turning around. She noticed that Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu made a ring around Sasuke. Suigetsu looked at Sakura.

"It's really bad," he whispered. Sakura's blood ran cold. "Karin can't heal that injury without killing herself."

"Sasuke!" Sakura pushed her away towards the injured Uchiha. Karin was kneeling in the blood, holding Sasuke under her arms; Sasuke had bit down on one of her arms. The wound was closing but it wasn't closing fast enough. "Sasuke, hold on!" Sakura said. She pulled Karin's arm out of Sasuke's mouth before pressing her glowing hands to Sasuke's wounds. Sasuke's eyes fluttered, closing as Sakura's healing hands touched his bloody wounds.

* * *

Kakashi blinked. "Uchiha Itachi's blood?" he asked.

"Yup," Pakkun scratched behind his ear.

"But… what is he doing in Hana's room?" Kakashi sat back on his heels.

"Beats me," Pakkun shrugged. Kakashi struggled to remember what Itachi was like before he killed his clan. The door to Hana's room slammed open. Inuzuka Tsume stood in the doorway.

"What are you doing in my daughter's room, Kakashi?" Tsume snarled.

"There is blood on the floor," Kakashi pointed to the blood stain., "it's Itachi's," Kakashi said.

"So?" Tsume blinked, and then realization dawned on her. "What does that Akatsuki scumbag want with my daughter!?" Tsume asked, hotly. Kakashi just shrugged.

"Pakkun, remember this scent," Kakashi said.

"All right," the dog grumbled.

"Kakashi answer me dammit!" Tsume snarled. Kakashi stood up and faced the Inuzuka alpha female.

"What's Hana and Itachi's connection? He clearly knew her," Kakashi said. Tsume stared, open mouth at Kakashi.

"Why the hell are you asking about this now, Hatake?" Tsume seethed. "What does Itachi want with my daughter!?" Tsume snarled. Kakashi was totally un-phased by Tsume's out burst.

Sighing, calmly Kakashi looked at Tsume. "He is most likely looking for Naruto. He needed someone that could track people, naturally Hana can do this." Kakashi folded his arms over his chest. "But the question remains: why did Itachi choose Hana? He could have easily forced you or Kiba or any other Inuzuka member into helping him or a Hyuga even. But," Kakashi held up a hand to silence Tsume's protest, "he went after Hana. Now, why is that?" Kakashi asked.

Sighing in defeat, "Hana and Itachi grew up together, they were childhood sweethearts, dating before the Uchiha massacre," Tsume looked up, "that bastard broke my daughter's heart!" Tsume seethed. "If you plan on tracking him, I'll help! I want to rip his heart out and feed it to Kuromaru!" Tsume snarled.

"No, I have my own nin-dogs." Kakashi shook his head. "So I won't need your assistance," Kakashi said.

"But!" Tsume began.

"You should look after Kiba. I'll bring Hana back safely." Kakashi smiled. "I promise."

Tsume nodded. "Okay," she whispered. "But you find him Kakashi. You find him and give him hell got it? And bring my daughter back!" Tsume said.

"I will," Kakashi said before he left the room in a puff of smoke. Tsume sighed, rubbing Kuromaru's ear.

Tsunade shook her head. "No, I'm not doing it, Kakashi!" Tsunade looked at the silver haired jounin.

"But I promised Tsume I'll bring Hana back!" Kakashi said.

"Kakashi, I'm short on shinobi as it is. I got seven out looking for Naruto and Hinata! Sakura still isn't back, and I'm starting to worry. I can't spare anymore to look for Hana! I'm sorry!" Tsunade said. Kakashi sighed.

"Lady Tsunade," Shizune piped up. Tsunade looked at her assistant. "What if… what if Kakashi and I go?" Shizune asked. Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"After catching you two in a broom closet, I sooner send Ibiki and Anko, then you two!" Tsunade said. "But since you volunteered, I guess I can spare you two," Tsunade sighed. Kakashi smiled behind the mask. "You two leave ASAP!" Tsunade looked at them.

"Right!" they nodded, before poofing out of the room.

"Damn, I feel a headache coming on," Tsunade muttered, rubbing her temples. "I need some saki."

Shizune met Kakashi at the gate, leading outside of the village. She looked at the masked jounin. "Are you sure you want to take Tonton?" Kakashi looked at the Hokage's pig.

"She always comes with me, its more my pig than Lady Tsunade's," Shizune smiled. Tonton walked up to Kakashi and sniffed his leg. Kakashi smiled before summoning Pakkun.

"Okay, okay, I know, find the scent," Pakkun grumbled, sniffing the air. "This way," he said bounding off into the trees. Shizune and Kakashi followed the little brown dog.

* * *

Hana landed on all fours, eyes narrowing. Her dogs sniffed around, whining when they couldn't find the scent. Itachi landed besides her. "Why have we stopped?" he asked coolly. Hana glanced at him quickly, his eyes were black. She sighed before looking at him.

"We've lost the scent," Hana said.

"Here." Itachi tossed her Naruto's underwear.

"I don't need to smell his underwear anymore! I'm saying that the trail ends here!" Hana snarled.

"What do you mean? Can't you find him via his chakra?" Itachi asked.

"No! He's too far gone for my dogs to pick up his chakra! We are at least a day or two behind him," Hana said. Itachi sighed.

"So you are saying you can't find him, correct?" Itachi asked.

"For now, yes. I suggest we hit the main road. His trail seems to be heading north. They probably went through a river, water washed away the scent. All we have to do is wait for the Haimaru Sankyoudai to pick it up again," Hana said. Itachi blinked.

"No, we'll continue through the forest," he said. Hana drew a kunai.

"Listen here Itachi! I know more about tracking than you do! We are going to go to the main road!" Hana snarled, the Haimaru Sankyoudai backing her up.

"No." the Uchiha shook his head. Hana growled, charging at the Uchiha. Itachi simply grabbed her, took the kunai and tossed it, before twisting her arm behind her back, and pressing it up against her. They both heard the dull thunk of the kunai embedding itself into the wood. "Hana," Itachi whispered. Hana snarled, trying to free herself. "Remember, if you don't help me, your family dies," Itachi whispered.

"I'm trying to help you!" Hana spat.

"Hn." Itachi nuzzled her neck.

"But you aren't listening to me!" Hana seethed.

"Sweet Hana, don't try my patience. I killed my clan, I won't lose sleep over killing your family," he whispered. Hana stopped struggling.

"I don't believe you," she whispered. Itachi stiffened.

"Hana," he breathed, before spinning her around. He grabbed her forearms, before pressing his lips against hers. Hana's eyes grew wide, a small gasp escaped her throat; the Uchiha wasted no time in thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Hana moaned, almost giving into the poisonous kiss. Itachi ran his hands seductively up and down her arms.

Hana came back to her senses rather quickly, biting down on his tongue. Itachi yelped in surprise, black eyes growing wide in painful alarm. Hana pulled free from him, before giving the Uchiha a stinging slap on the cheek, she then kicked him in the gut; Itachi landed flat on his back, a bewildered and slightly amused smile on his face. Hana set her foot on his chest, hands on her hips, a dominating look on her face. "We are going to the main road and try to pick up the sent from there, got it?" she snarled. Itachi smirked, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

* * *

Naruto sighed happily as the smell of good ramen wafted up to his nose. They had stopped in a tiny little village to rest and resupply. It had been roughly two days since they left Konoha.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered.

"Rhmmph?" Naruto looked up at her, ramen hanging out of his mouth. The Hyuga heiress stifled a small giggle. Naruto blushed, swallowing his mouthful of ramen. "Yes?" he asked, looking at his traveling companion.

"W-would you t-tell me now? Wh-why you had to leave the village?" Hinata asked, not looking at Naruto. The Uzumaki paled a bit, the whisker markings on his cheeks drooping.

"Uh… Hinata, remember when the adults and all the other kids would ignore me?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded. She remembered how her father lectured her about staying away from Naruto, saying the boy was dangerous. In her musings she guessed that's one of the reasons she developed a crush on him, because he fascinated her and inspired her to be a better person. "The reason why they ignored me was because I'm a jinchuuriki, I contain the Nine-tailed Fox demon within my body. They feared that I, like the Fox, would destroy the village," Naruto said, feeling ashamed.

"But… why are we leaving the village, then?" Hinata asked.

"There is an organization called the Akatsuki. They want the demon fox, they want me! And they would destroy the home and people I love," Naruto looked into her silver eyes, grabbing her hand, "I feared that if I left they would come after you, so I did the only think I could think of, take you with me," Naruto smiled.

"Tsunade-sama didn't know did she?" Hinata asked, her eyes glued to their clasped hands. Naruto's hand was so big and strong and warm.

"No, you can go back if you want," Naruto said and hung his head. "I'm sorry I lied," he added.

"I'm not going back," Hinata said, looking up at Naruto; Naruto looked up at her. "I'm not running away, I guess I really wanted to come with you, and I sorta knew that Tsunade-sama didn't know that it was all a lie to assuage my fear," Hinata looked at him, "but that's okay, I'm glad that I went with you." Hinata smiled.

"Gee, Hinata, you're a great person," Naruto said. Hinata's eyes grew wide in surprise, before she lowered her head, bangs hiding her face.

"Th-thank you, Naruto-kun," Hinata mumbled. She snapped her head up suddenly.

"What?" Naruto asked. "Hinata?"

"Shh!" Hinata covered Naruto's mouth with her hand, activating her Byakugan; she stared at the wall. She gasped, the temple veins vanishing into her skin.

"That man," Hinata whispered, looking at Naruto. "He's here," Hinata hissed.

"Really?" Naruto's eyes grew wide. "Do you think he spotted us?" Naruto asked.

Hinata shook her head. "I don't know." She bit her lip as Naruto slapped the money down on the table.

"We better get going, then," he stood up, "we don't want to chance it," Naruto whispered.

"I thought we lost him back in Konoha," Hinata said.

"Apparently not," Naruto grumbled. "Head up, walk as if you are going somewhere with a purpose." Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand. Hinata nodded, holding her head aloft. "Activate your Byakugan to keep an eye on him," Naruto whispered. Hinata narrowed her eyes, Byakugan jumping into action.

"He's behind us, about three meters away," Hinata whispered. Naruto nodded, blue eyes darting around looking for an escape route. "There's an alley up ahead," Hinata pointed. Naruto gave a curt nod, squeezing the Hyuga heiress's hand tighter.

"We may need to make a run for it," he breathed. Hinata gulped, blinking her eyes.

"He's getting closer, pushing through the crowds," Hinata muttered.

"Damn! Okay," Naruto turned around, "let's give him something to chase. _Kage Bunshin no jutsu_!" Naruto shouted, ten other Naruto's appeared. "Go!" they all shouted, running in opposite directions, each one with their own "Hinata".

Tobi stopped confused at to which Naruto was the real Naruto, but it didn't last long, for he soon found the real pair. Smirking behind his mask, he followed them down an alley.

Naruto panted. "Is he still following us?" Naruto asked.

"Yes!" Hinata squeaked.

"Grrr! I thought we gave him the slip!" Naruto groaned.

Hinata gulped, heart thudding against her chest. "What do we do if he catches us?" Hinata asked.

"We'll fight," Naruto said.

"But… he's dangerous!" Hinata gulped.

"We can take him!" Naruto gave a foxy grin. Hinata gulped, but felt a well-spring of courage bubble up inside of her at the sight of Naruto's smile.

They ran pass a cart with caged chickens and melons, fruits and other vegetables. Hinata let go of Naruto's hand, palms glowing with chakra. With a few pinpoint strikes, the cart fell; the chickens squawked, flapping their wings as they fell. The melons rolled, and the fruit and vegetables bounced. The cart owner groaned, shouting at the nearest man. Hinata pulled Naruto along the road.

"How's the Akatsuki guy doing?" Naruto asked. Hinata smirked.

"The road block did the trick!" Hinata grinned at him.

"Nice thinking Hinata!" Naruto beamed at the Hyuga girl. Hinata smiled with a blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," she whispered softly.

* * *

 **Save an author; leave a review.**

 **Nemo et Nihil**


	4. Ticket to Heaven

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I require your shoelaces.**

* * *

 _All they gave me was a ticket to heave. But that ticket to heaven said to lie in the bed that you make. Now I'm restless and I'm running from everything, I'm running from everything. I'm afraid it's a little too late. — 3 Doors Down_

* * *

A soft groan made Sakura jerk her head up, pink locks dancing about in the sudden action. The groan came again and she glanced at Sasuke.

"Sasuke," she whispered, sitting up; she placed her hand on his forehead, a frown painting her lips. His brow was slick with sweat and hot to the touch. "Damn," she muttered, grabbing a cloth and soaking it in ice cold water. She rang it out, before placing it on Sasuke's forehead. She checked his wounds. They weren't infected, but the strain on his already weakened body must've caused him to get sick.

"How is he?" Suigetsu squatted next to her.

"His fever is getting worse," she whispered. "He needs medicine, but I don't have any." Sakura looked at him.

"We can always go to the next town and pick up some," Suigetsu suggested.

"Will you?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." Suigetsu nodded. Sakura smiled, before grabbing a piece of stray paper in her pack and scribbling down what she needed. "Okay?" she asked when Suigetsu finished reading the list.

"No problem, I'll take Karin," he smirked, "it'll annoy the hell out of her that she has to run an errand with me instead of staying here watching over you and Sasuke," he said, snickering mischievously.

"Thank you, Suigetsu!" Sakura wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. The missing-nin stiffened.

"Okay! Enough hugs!" Suigetsu pulled Sakura off of him. "You already hugged me about five times for saving you from that plant guy." Suigetsu looked at the pinkette, "no more hugs!" he snapped. Sakura tilted her head away coyly, a teasing little smirk on her face.

"What about a kiss?" she asked, hands behind her back, she leaned forward a bit, batting her eyelashes in a very flirtatious manner.

Suigetsu paled, then smirked. He pressed his lips against hers in a quick kiss. He took her chin between his thumb and index finger. "You owe me, Leaflet," he whispered. He pulled away, straightening. "Oi, Karin! Let's go! Sakura needs us to pick up some medicine for Sasuke!" Suigetsu shouted.

"I don't want to do anything for that bitch!" Karin snarled, glancing hatefully at Sakura, who struggled the keep the blush from coloring her cheeks.

"Hey, she's saving your boyfriend's life! Show her some respect!" Suigetsu snapped.

Karin opened her mouth to snap back but then glanced at Sasuke lying on the ground. "Fine," she marched passed Suigetsu, "but let's make this quick!" she snarled.

Suigetsu sighed as the town came into view. "You're awfully silent," Karin remarked. He glanced at her shrugging. "Missing Sakura already?"

"No," he pulled out his water bottle and took a ship, "why do you care?" he asked.

"I don't," Karin said, adjusting her glasses. "Just trying to make conversation, that's all." Suigetsu glanced at her.

"Funny way to start a conversation," Suigetsu pointed out. "Though, I could say the same. Missing Sasuke-san, eh?" he smirked as Karin's face darkened. "Planning to seduce him later?" Suigetsu asked.

"What? No! Who-who… who gave you that idea! Jeez, I'm not planning anything!" Karin screamed; Suigetsu smirked before running into the small apothecary shop.

"Ahem," the old apothecary cleared his throat. "Can I help you and your girlfriend with something?" he asked. Karin let go of Suigetsu to stare at the old man.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Karin shrieked, while Suigetsu chuckled at the confused look on the elderly man's face.

"Ah, don't mind him, sweet cheeks." Suigetsu draped his arm around Karin's shoulders.

"Suigetsu," Karin growled, he looked at her with a sleazy smirk.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he asked cheekily.

"Get your filthy arm off of me!" Karin snarled. "I'm so embarrassed," Karin shuddered, eyeing Suigetsu.

Suigetsu sighed, his fun ruined, and handed the apothecary the note.

"Ya got that stuff?" Suigetsu asked. The apothecary nodded and went to the back of the room to fetch the medicine. Karin stuck her tongue out at Suigetsu, who laughed, and he took the medicine when the apothecary returned and paid the man.

Sasuke came around shortly after Karin and Suigetsu left. "…what's going on?" he muttered. Sakura turned around, her green eyes icing over and growing cold towards him.

"Your little stunt with the chidori yesterday nearly cost you your pathetic life! You've a fever! You need to rest, let your body recover!" Sakura snarled. Sasuke moaned, ignoring her as he sat up. "Didn't you just hear me?" she snapped. "I said rest!" Sakura's eyes narrowed. "That means no moving!" she pulled him back down. Sasuke smirked up at her.

"Did anyone ever tell you, that you look beautiful when you're pissed off?" Sasuke whispered.

Sakura froze. "That type of flattery may have worked when we were kids Sasuke, but it won't any longer. I'm a big girl now," she looked at him, "and big girls don't cry over jerks like you!" she said getting up. "Jugo! Please watch Sasuke for me?" she called. The silent shinobi nodded, walking up to Sasuke. "Call me if something happens," Sakura told him. Jugo nodded.

Sakura sighed as she leaned against the tree. So many things went through her mind: Konoha, Sasuke, Jugo, Suigetsu, Karin, Tsunade, Kakashi and Shizune, even Naruto. Sakura looked down at her feet. She missed Naruto, especially the way he made her laugh. He was her best friend, even better than Ino, and she took him for granite, and now Sasuke's brother was looking for him. "That doesn't make any sense. Naruto should have returned to Konoha by now," Sakura mused. "Unless…ai-ya!" Sakura ran back to Sasuke. "Sasuke!" she shouted, stopping at the laid-up Uchiha's feet.

"What?" he opened one eye, before coughing.

"Naruto's missing!" Sakura shouted.

"So? Why should I care?" Sasuke shrugged. Sakura stomped over, knelt down and grabbed Sasuke by his shirt.

"Because he is our friend and teammate!" She got right up in Sasuke's face. "Now, don't give me any of this avenger bullshit! You are going to help me find Naruto! He has saved our asses more times than I care to count! We owe him this much!" Sakura snarled.

"Hey, Leaflet!" Suigetsu called. Sakura looked up at Suigetsu, who had his hand on Karin's shoulder. Sakura didn't miss how the red-headed kunoichi glowered at her. "We got the medicine!" Suigetsu waved the little paper bag. Sakura nodded before turning to Sasuke.

"Well?" she raised her fist menacingly.

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered, before passing out.

* * *

"My feet hurt," Ino whined. The rest of the group, minus Sai, groaned. "My legs hurt, I'm tired. I'm hungry! Are we there yet? Shikamaru can you carry me?" Ino asked.

"No, Ino," Shikamaru sighed.

"Would you shut up?" Temari growled.

"Betcha you would carry Temari if she asked," Ino muttered, making a face at the back of Temari's head, before turning to Sai. "Sai will you carry me?" Ino asked sweetly. Sai looked at her with a very calm expression.

"No," he said.

"Sai!" Ino moaned. "My feet hurt really, really badly!" Ino whined. Sai just shrugged. "Hey Temari!" Ino called out to the Suna kunoichi. "Will you carry me?" Ino asked.

"Eeew! No! I'm not going to carry you, Ino! You can walk, stop being such a whiny piglet," Temari said.

"What?" Ino shrieked.

"You heard me," Temari smirk.

"You take that back!"

"Make me."

"Oh," Ino smirked. "I'll make you!"

"Stop it both of you!" Shikamaru shouted. Temari glanced at Ino again, before going back to her conversation with Shikamaru.

Ino seethed silently behind Temari. Sai snorted a laugh, causing everyone to look at him.

"What?" Sai blinked.

"You just laughed," Shikamaru said. Sai looked around before shrugging.

"People laugh," Sai replied.

"Yeah, true, but you never laugh," Shikamaru pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"My feet still hurt, people!" Ino said.

"For the love of the Kazekage, Ino, shut up!" Temari shouted.

"Women are so troublesome!" Shikamaru sighed. Temari whacked him on the back of the head. "Ow." Shikamaru looked at her, rubbing his head.

"What was that about women being troublesome?" Temari asked. Shikamaru sighed, before shaking his head.

"I'm tired!" Ino moaned.

"Sai, carry her," Shikamaru sighed. Sai looked at Shikamaru. "Please just carry her." Shikamaru pointed to the impatient Yamanaka woman.

Sai nodded, picking up Ino. Ino squealed when Sai scooped her up, bridal style. She rested her head against Sai's shoulder.

"Sai," Ino asked.

"What?" Sai looked down at her.

"Thank you for carrying me," Ino said, a slight blush creeping up on her cheeks. _Ha! My plan actually worked! Take that Temari! I got_ my _man to carry me!_ Ino thought devilishly. Sai just nodded.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed, night had fallen and the stars were peeking out, twinkling sweetly in the black velvet sky. "Aren't the stars romantic?" Temari asked, snuggling up against him.

"Yeah," Shikamaru sighed. "They are like clouds, so peaceful, just happy to be up there, twinkling. Without a care in the world." Shikamaru looked at Temari.

"Wow, Shikamaru," Temari blinked, a smiling appearing on her face, "that's romantic," she said.

"Ah, geez." Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck. "Poetry is so troublesome," Shikamaru said, before stopping. "Okay, we'll make camp here."

Sai stopped, dropping Ino. "Ow." Ino rubbed her butt. "A little bit more gently next time, okay?" Ino glared at the stoic artist. Sai just shrugged.

"Okay. Ino, Sai, you two set up camp. Temari scout out the surrounding area, I'm gonna see where we are and if Naruto may have passed through here," Shikamaru said. They nodded, before going about their assigned tasks.

Ino and Sai returned with bundles of firewood in their arms, Temari returned a few minters later. "All clear," Temari reported. Shikamaru nodded. "So, now what do we do?" Temari asked, watching Sai and Ino attempt at making a fire.

Ino was having more success than Sai, scolding him for his lack at basic domestic ability.

"Well, we need to determine the most likely route Naruto would have taken," Shikamaru sighed. "Only problem is, we don't know where he's heading," Shikamaru looked up at Temari.

"Well, we can rule out Suna. Cause we'll just return him to you guys. He probably won't head to any of the other great shinobi villages. So, it'll be one of the smaller ones, like Rain or Grass," Temari said, pointing out the later villages on the map in Shikamaru's hands.

"Doubt it," Shikamaru shook his head. "He left Konoha in the dead of night. He clearly wouldn't go to a little village. I doubt he'll even leave Fire Country," Shikamaru said.

"What about here?" Temari pointed to a spot on the map between Earth, Wind, and Fire Countries. "Could he have gone here?" she asked. Shikamaru bit his lips.

"It's possible. To my knowledge that country doesn't have its own shinobi village, depending on Iwakagure, Sunagakure, and Konohagakure to protect it in times of trouble. It's small, out of the way and as far as I know remote and sparsely populated," Shikamaru said.

"So, should we head in that direction?" Temari asked.

"For now, yes. If we don't pick up his trail in a few days we'll stop and reevaluate our situation," Shikamaru looked at Temari as he rolled up his map. "Too bad we aren't a tracking team."

"What do you mean?" Temari asked.

"None of us are skilled in tracking," Shikamaru pointed out. "Sai's a mid to short range fighter at best, you are long range. Ino and I are short to long range. Ino is a medic-nin, but unlike Sakura who can perform some more advance medical ninjutsu, Ino can only perform the basics. We lack any real defense abilities and we have no tracking abilities to speak up," Shikamaru pointed out. "I don't know what Tsunade-sama was thinking when she put this team together to look for Naruto. Our skills don't match the mission."

"Okay! Dinner is ready!" Ino chimed, holding a bowl of soup in one hand and a spoon in the other.

"And Ino's cooking isn't all that great," Shikamaru muttered.

"I heard that, Shikamaru!" Ino shouted, eyes narrowing. Temari laughed. "My cooking is excellent!" Ino beamed.

"Your cooking is so horrible that even Choji wouldn't touch it! He eats almost anything!" Shikamaru pointed out.

"Well, I remember on missions you, Choji and…" Ino paused looking away, her eyes downcast, Shikamaru looked at his feet knowing the cause of Ino's pain, for it was his won as well. "Anyways, you guys would scarf down my cooking!"

"That's because it was the only thing edible," Shikamaru grumbled. Ino swiftly whacked him Shikamaru with a spoon. "Ow," Shikamaru rubbed his head. "Why do all the women in my life abuse me?" he looked up at the stars.

"I love ya," Temari smiled. Shikamaru looked up and smiled at her.

"Ya know, getting lost in your eyes is even better than getting lost in the clouds," Shikamaru whispered. Temari blushed.

"Eat up!" Ino thrust the two bowls of soup at them. Both made a face as they attempted to stomach whatever Ino made. "So…how is it?" Ino asked.

"Uh," Temari and Shikamaru looked at each other.

"Very good," Sai said.

"Kyaa!" Ino hugged the ROOT member, causing Sai to blink in shocked surprise. "Thank you Sai!" Ino squealed.

"She isn't my teammate," Shikamaru pointed his spoon at the overly happy blonde Yamanaka girl.

Itachi pulled at a thread in one of the tears in his Akatsuki cloak. "You should let me fix that," Hana said.

"If I remember correctly, you aren't that skilled in the domestic arts." Itachi looked at the Inuzuka woman. Hana huffed, watching her dogs. The three dogs sniffed at bugs and rocks, bounded after butterflies and did other doggie things, while staying near enough to their mistress to react to anything. Hana sniffed, rubbing her nose in annoyance. "Something wrong?" Itachi asked. Hana glared at him.

"Yes!" she huffed. "As a matter of fact there is! I can't get Naruto's underwear stink out of my nose! And it's painful!" Hana snarled.

Itachi quirked an eyebrow upwards. His expression, with his overall neutral look was a bit comical. "How is it painful?" Itachi asked evenly.

"I doubt Naruto has washed that pair of underwear since his academy days. That stench is like acid! It literally burns the nose." Hana rubbed her nose again.

"Would you like to smell something else?" Itachi asked.

"Like what?" Hana looked at the former Konoha-nin, a bit annoyed at his question.

"Me," he said simply. Hana froze, watching Itachi walk pass her. Itachi stopped when he noticed she wasn't with him anymore. "Hana." He looked at her.

"You? You want me to smell you?" she looked at him as if he was insane.

"If it'll help." Itachi looked at her. "Yes." Itachi gave a quick smile. Hana shook her head.

"No, I'll be alright," she said, walking up to him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive." she glared at him. "Stop acting all nice to me. I still hate you," she spat.

"Why?" he asked.

* * *

Hana sighed, eyes closing. He sounded like a confused little boy, asking his mother why he couldn't have a cookie before dinner. He confused her so much; one minute he was a total bastard, a jerk without a soul, the bane upon her life; the next a confused young man that was very much human. "Because Itachi," she replied slowly, "I don't think I can forgive you," she continued down the road.

"Forgive me for what?" he asked softly. He was behind her now, fingers brushing her hair lightly, sending shivers down her spine.

"Everything you have put me through," she whispered.

"Do you remember when we were kids?" he asked. Hana sighed, of course she remembers.

" _Hana you idiot!" Itachi laughed, smiling at her._

"How we use to share secrets with each other?" Itachi's voice was soft.

" _Itachi! I have a crush on Iruka-sensei!" Hana informed the Uchiha heir._

"Our first kiss under the moonlight." Itachi had buried his face in her hair.

 _Itachi's soft lips met hers, kissing her gently and she knew, she'll never love another soul in her life._

"The night we made love for the first time." Itachi nuzzled the soft skin of her neck.

 _Hana sighed softly, as she snuggled up against Itachi's bare torso. What they had just done was magical. "Itachi," Hana whispered, her fingertips lightly brushing his cheeks._

 _"Hmm?" he slowly opened his eyes to look at her._

 _"I love you," she whispered. Itachi smiled, tightening his hold around her waist, his thumb stroking her thigh lightly._

 _"I love you too, Hana," Itachi whispered softly._

Hana snapped opened her eyes, pulling away from the Uchiha. Oddly, the Sharingan user allowed her, letting her soft brown tresses slip delicately through his fingers. "And you remember the night you slaughtered your clan and we made the promise? The night you left me forever!" Hana snapped. Itachi looked away.

"Hana," he whispered.

"Enough of this! Let's just get going," Hana said angrily. Itachi sighed, with no choice but to follow her.

They reached the tiny village by late afternoon. The sun was setting in the west, painting the landscape a brilliant blood red, Hana smiled ruefully; the red orb of the setting sun reminded her of Itachi's Sharingan. Yet, despite the fact, she loved the sunset; it was so surreal with an immortal yet ancient feel to its breathtaking beauty.

"You find a room," Itachi said. "I'll get some food." Hana nodded, walking towards a modest little inn.

She entered the inn and smiled. It had a very homey feel to it. She turned around to find the innkeeper: a shriveled old man with glasses that made his eyes twice as large as normal. "Hi," Hana walked up to the desk. "I'm looking for a room?" Hana asked.

"We have one," the innkeeper said. "We don't allow pets though." He eyes the Haimaru Sankyoudai.

"They are very well behaved and I'll pay double the original amount," Hana said. The innkeeper gave her a gaped tooth grin.

"Very well." he smiled. He gave her the key and she handed him the money plus extra. "Enjoy your stay," he called out to her, watching her walk up the stairs. One of the three dogs turned around and growled at the innkeeper. The man yelped before hobbling off to do other things.

Hana opened the door smiling. She entered the room, with a small grin. She quickly found the bathroom with its bathtub, drawing water she shut the door and began her bath.

Hana was so relaxed in the nice hot water that she didn't even hear Itachi enter. The Haimaru Sankyoudai were oddly silent as well. The bathroom door opened, causing Hana to open her eyes. Itachi soon appeared.

"ACK!" Hana quickly covered herself up, glowering at the surprise Uchiha, a bit of pink tinting his normally pale cheeks. "Itachi! You pervert! Get out!" she threw a bar of soap at his head. He caught it, before closing the door, mumbling an apology.

Hana came out of the bathroom, a few minutes later, her brown hair wet and clinging to her face. She looked at Itachi, who was sitting on the bed, wearing only his blue grey pants, his mesh shirt and a blue pullover with shorter sleeves than the mesh shirt underneath. His headband was off, the skin a few shads lighter than the rest of his face. "What are you doing?" Hana asked.

"Trying to fix the rips in this cloak, why?" he looked at her. Hana sighed.

"I'll fix it for you, okay?" she sounded annoyed.

"I know how to do needlework, a lot better than you," Itachi said.

"You, sew?" Hana looked at him.

"My father refused to allow my mother to patch Sasuke's ripped pants, so I had to learn how to fix them," Itachi's lips flickered into a small smile, "I swear that boy ripped more pants then he owned." He looked at the Inuzuka woman. "It's getting the threat through the needle's eye that's the hard part," he stated matter-of-factly, he stuck the end of the thread in his mouth, before attempting to threat the needle again. This time he did it and began sewing his clothes.

"Did you bring food?" Hana asked.

"Over there, fish and ramen," he said.

"That's it?" she looked at him.

"I don't steal food." Itachi looked up at her. "You may not believe it, but I'm an honest man," Itachi said. Hana snorted, before fixing their pathetic dinner.

The duo ate in silence, neither one of them wanting to start a conversation nor bring up painful memories. More than once Hana caught herself staring at the Uchiha, admiring his aristocratic features; his fine neck, she could see the muscles constrict as he swallowed. His arms and torso were rippling with muscles and Hana wondered what it would be like to be wrapped in protectively in those strong arms. She shivered, trying to banish those thoughts; she couldn't still be attracted to the Uchiha. She told her self to forget about him and move on, he's Akatsuki!

Hana sighed.

"Something wrong?" Itachi asked. Hana looked up at him.

"No," she looked away. "Nothing's wrong," she smiled. "Why…don't you go take a bath or something," Hana said softly.

"Yes," he nodded getting up. "There's a fresh towel in there, right?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded, watching him, walk pass her like some regal samurai.

Hana heard the rushing water as the tub filled up. Sighing she focused on her dogs, not the breathtaking Uchiha that was in the bathroom. Calmly, she fed them. "No," she shook her head, they whined. "I'm not in love with him! It's over between us! Has been for eight years now!" Hana informed the ash grey dogs. One barked. "I don't care! I'm not in love with him! It's over, been over for a long time, and I don't care if you guys think I'm falling in love with him again!" Hana said. The dogs snorted, but gave up. Hana groaned, flopping onto the bed one arm over her eyes. "Kami, why me?" she asked, closing her eyes.

 _"Here," something was thrust under Hana's nose. It was a medicinal ointment Hana looked up at Itachi; they had a…truce, pre se._

 _"Why are you giving me this?" Hana asked, trying to hide the painful scratch on her forearm. One of the "popular" girls tried to hurt one of her dogs; needless to say Hana didn't take it so well. Itachi sighed._

 _"Do you want it or not?" he asked sounding annoyed. Hana snorted. Rolling his obsidian eyes, Itachi squatted next to her, grabbed her arm and began to rub the salve on the wound._

 _"Ow! Hey! That hurts!" Hana shouted, trying to pull her arm free._

 _"Hold still, idiot and it won't hurt," Itachi replied. Hana huffed, but held still anyways for the Uchiha heir. Hana watched him in awe, he was oddly gentle with her, calmly rubbing the ointment into her skin and wound. He had a very peaceful look on his calm face, eyes half-lidded in concentration, working coolly. He even bandaged her arm. "Too tight?" he asked looking up at her, a concerned look on his features. Hana blinked. "Hey," he poked her in the forehead with his two fingers. "Anyone home in there?" he asked, a playful smile on his face._

 _"Uh…uh…" she looked at him._

 _"Is the bandage too tight?" he asked._

 _"Oh," Hana looked down at her arm. "No," she smiled up at him. "Its not," she looked at the black eyed boy. "Thanks," she said._

 _"Hn," Itachi stood up, walking off, hands in his pockets. "Next time you get into a scrap call me okay, little flower?" he turned around to look at her. "Got it?" he asked. Hana blinked before grinning, her canines gleaming in the sunlight._

 _"How bout next time I just beat the crap out of them?" Hana shouted._

 _Itachi laughed. "That's fine too," he said before walking off._

The door opened to the bathroom creaking open; Hana sat up, feet meeting the floor. "Hana?" Itachi's voice was soft.

"What?" she turned around with an angry glare that died upon seeing Itachi, in nothing more than a fluffy cream colored towel. His black hair was loose, clinging sexily to his pale body, droplets dripped from his locks; he blinked, water fell from his eyelashes in little showers. Moisture clung to his skin like drops of dew during the wee morning hours.

Hana felt the blush creep into her cheeks as she slowly walked towards Itachi. His chest was well muscled, his nipples were a rick brown color that stood out against the pale alabaster of his skin, in a very inviting way. "Itachi," Hana whispered, closing the gap between them. It was then she noticed the red scabs on his chest. Her heart panged with guilt as shaky fingers reached out to lightly brush the healing wounds. Itachi flinched as she grazed them with her soft fingertips. "I… I… I…" Hana couldn't bring herself to speak, tears pricking her eyes. "I did this to you," she whispered softly, sorrow coating her words.

"Hana," he whispered softly, taking her trembling fingers in his free hand. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry," she breathed.

"Sh." He held her trembling fingers, slowly bringing them to his lips. His breath was warm on her cold fingers, causing her to shiver, and look into his onyx eyes. He pressed his slightly damp forehead against hers. "Hana," he whispered. _I can't do this,_ he blinked. _I can't do this to Hana!_ Itachi thought.

 _Don't think like that! She's just a means to an end! Whatever relationship you had with her in your past it's over! Done! Gone forever! Just use her talents and toss her aside!_ A dark voice hissed in his head.

 _But…I love her!_ Itachi answered back.

 _Doesn't matter! She's just a means to an end! Once you find the Nine-Tailed Fox you'll ditch her! Stick with the program buddy! The Akatsuki's goal is more important than this pathetic woman that you had a childhood crush on!_ The dark voice sneered.

 _No, Hana means so much to me, she understands me…I can't hurt her like that._ Itachi thought.

 _Then you are o weak fool like Sasuke!_ The dark voice spat.

"Hana," Itachi sighed resting his cheek atop her head.

"Itachi!" she burst into tears, flinging her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Holding the towel in one hand, and hugging her with his other arm, the Uchiha ran soothing circles on her back. "Sh," he whispered trying to calm her, "everything will be alright."

Hana sniffed; Itachi pressed his lips against her head.

"Hana," he breathed.

"Hmm?" Hana mumbled, tracing Itachi's collarbone lightly.

"I need to get dress," he said offhandedly.

"Oh," she blushed, pulling away. "Right," she turned around walking towards the bed. Itachi entered the bathroom once more, returning only with his pants on, his shirts in his hands.

Hana was rolling out a blanket a blanket. "Do…you…want the bed?" Itachi asked.

"No, I'm fine," she smiled, lying down on the plush blanket. Itachi nodded.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Positive," Hana smiled, but frowned when she noticed the wounds on his chest and the bite mark on his arm. "Do you want me to heal those?" she asked. "I know basic medical ninjutsu, thought my specialty is veterinary medicine," Hana said.

"No," Itachi shook his head as he crawled into bed. "I'm fine, but thank you," he smiled at her. Hana nodded, before curling up into a ball.

The Uchiha couldn't sleep. He stared at the dark ceiling above him, trying to make designs out of the swirls of the wood's grain. Nothing seemed to work. He rolled on to his side to watch Hana sleep, the kunoichi was curled up with her three dogs. Two were lying on top of her, while she used a third as a pillow, a small smile was on her lips. Itachi smiled softly, her peaceful look put him at ease. Slowly, he too fell asleep.

* * *

Tonton sniffed at a rock, her pink nose flipping back and forth. "I spy with my little eye," Shizune began looking around for something.

"Grass," Kakashi said.

"How did you guess?" Shizune teased.

"We are in the middle of on open field, kinda easy," Kakashi looked at the medic-nin.

"Well at least there are some woods coming up," Shizune said.

"Then I'll be guessing trees and leaves," Kakashi teased. Shizune frowned.

"Meanie," she mumbled.

"Well," Kakashi looked at the woods up ahead. "At least we'll get a break from the sun." Kakashi buried his nose into his book again. Shizune walked closer to him, trying to read over his shoulder. She made a face when she caught a particularly descriptive passage.

"How can you read that stuff?" she huffed.

"The story is very engaging and I like the plot," Kakashi looked at her. "Would you like to borrow the first one?" Kakashi asked. Shizune blushed furiously.

"Aaah…no," she looked away, Tonton at her side, Pakkun up ahead, nose to the ground as he sniffed out their trail.

The cool shade of the woods was a welcome blessing. They stopped to have lunch, before heading on their way. Kakashi glanced up from his book suddenly. "What?" Shizune stopped by the jounin.

"That bird," Kakashi pointed to the odd bird in the sky. Shizune squinted.

"I don't see a bird or anything," Shizune looked at Kakashi.

"Over there," he pointed to a large gap between the branches. Shizune then spotted the rather odd bird.

"Oh," she blinked. "That's strange," she shrugged.

"Someone is watching us," he whispered. Shizune nodded, following Kakashi.

Shizune sighed. "I spy with my little eye—"

"Leaf," Kakashi said.

"No fair," Shizune grumbled, mock pout on her lips. "Okay, I spy with my little eye…something red!" she smirked.

"Rin!" Kakashi looked up, suddenly. He seemed surprised, the way his eyebrow jumped into his hair.

"I was thinking more of Tonton's jacket," Shizune mumbled in annoyance.

"Rin!" Kakashi called out, waving to his former teammate. The person turned to face him, and another person joined the first. "Obito! Rin!" Kakashi took off at a dead run, eager to reunite with his old teammates. "Rin! Obito! It's me! Kakashi!" he shouted. The two shinobi looked at Kakashi before running off. Kakashi gave chase, Shizune ran after him, only to stop when she felt the strange energies in the area.

"Hey…" Shizune called to Kakashi when she felt a cold shiver run down her spine. "Kakashi! They aren't real!" Shizune ran after him. "Kakashi! It's a genjutsu!" Shizune screamed. "Kakashi!" she yelled.

He didn't answer to focus on seeing his long lost friends. Without warning, he vanished from her view but his scream echoed through the forest, birds clattering into flight. Shizune stopped at the edge of the pit; she gasped, hand covering her mouth. Kakashi was speared by sharp bamboo spikes. "Kakashi!" Shizune screamed, sliding down the edge, mindful of the deadly bamboo. She made her way to the down jounin, and using her chakra scalpel, she cut Kakashi down, easing the spears out of his body.

"Rin…where's Obito?" Kakashi asked, still in a daze.

"Kakashi, it was a genjutsu," Shizune held back her tears.

"Obito…" he whispered.

"Dead," Shizune said.

"Rin… too?" Kakashi asked. Shizune nodded.

"Well, I never thought I'd catch the legendary copy ninja or the Hokage's little pet, must be my lucky day, un."

* * *

 **And so ends chapter four.**

 **GIVE ME YOUR SHOELACES!**

 **Save an author; leave a review! :3**


End file.
